


Indeed, It is a Very Nice Tub

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen, many moons ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne never really imagined having a meltdown over a potting shed in Stars Hollow. But there you have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indeed, It is a Very Nice Tub

17-year-old Bruce Wayne's eyes are wide and shocked. It takes a lot to shock him, but this...this has done the trick.

"Lorelai." 

"Isn't it great?" she asks, smiling at him. 

"Lorelai, this is a shed." 

"Right?! It's so bohemian!" she says excitedly, as she tugs on his hand and pulls him through the small shed that is now her and her infant daughter's home; outside a small Inn in a small town in the middle of nowhere Connecticut. "And look at this tub, isn't it-" 

"Lorelai you cannot live in a shed," Bruce tells her. 

She stops and stares at him. 

"You can't raise a baby in a shed!" he cries. He knows he's heading for full-on freak-out mode, but he's been on the verge of a meltdown since he found out about his friend's pregnancy. He's been so good; he's held it in so well and now...

Now that's gone.

Because his best friend is planning on raising her daughter in a drafty, one-room, beat-up old shed.

She lifts her head, looking defiant. "I can do whatever I want." 

"Come to Gotham with me," he says. "I'll call Alfred, he'll pick us up you can stay at the house." He's a little frantic and he knows it. "I'm leaving in a couple of years and you can stay! I'll pay for private school, and formula and diapers and whatever you need." 

"Nope." 

"Lore-" 

"No, Bruce." 

"It's a shed." 

"And it's mine," Lorelai says gently. "I appreciate that you wanna help. I do. But I have to do this by myself." 

He huffs. "No you don't." 

"Well, I want to," Lorelai tells him. "I want to be on my own. I want to support myself and my baby. I want to live my own life and I don't want to be beholden to someone else; because that gives them the power to tell me what to do." 

"I'm not your parents," Bruce points out. "I wouldn't do that to you." 

Lorelai grins. "You're doing it right now. Telling me I can't do this." 

"It's a shed." 

"What, you think if you keep saying it, it'll turn into not-a-shed?" she asks. 

He rubs his eyes.

"I'm gonna be fine." 

"I know." 

"You worry too much." 

"Yeah." 

"I love you, you know." 

"You said that to Hayden, too." 

"I meant it," Lorelai smiles. "But I didn't love him enough to marry him. And I don't love you enough to live with you." 

"What about Rick?" 

"Nope." 

"Tony?" 

"God, no." 

He frets. "You'll call if you need anything." 

"Maybe." 

Bruce sighs. "It...it's a very nice tub." 

Lorelai beams. "Right?" 

He nods, and rubs his eyes again.


End file.
